


Angel of the Stage

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [76]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: While searching for Henry, Bendy and pals find out what happened to Susie.Sequel to Dance With the Devil.





	Angel of the Stage

"Whoa, this place is huge!"

"It's supposed to be one of the biggest theater in the city," Alice said with a nod. "A big theater in the Big Apple."

"Y'know, I still don't get why they call it that," Boris remarked, peering out at the rows of seats below.

"No idea, pally." Bendy climbed onto his friend's lap. "Let's try and keep things down. We don't wanna get caught--especially not before we find Henry."

All three went quiet, watching as people began to file in and sit down. The lights dimmed, and the show started.

"Do you really think we should be watching a play right now?" Alice asked quietly.

"We're not going to find Henry tonight," Bendy whispered. "Besides, I'm enjoying this--wait a second. I think that's Susie down there!"

Sure enough, Susie Campbell was now on stage. Or rather, she was above it, dressed in the costume of Peter Pan.

"Wow, she's a natural," Alice observed, resisting the temptation to join in as her former voice actress launched into "I've Gotta Crow."

"No wonder she got to voice you." Bendy climbed onto Boris's lap so he could get a better view. "Maybe she can help us find Henry--after the show, of course."


End file.
